i dare you to love me
by reiko08
Summary: sachikoxyumi after years of being together


A/N: this was supposed to be a short story that i was going to submit so that i could Join a magazine as a mini story writer. but i think this is really nice. it just came to me.

i dont own Marimite.

**I Dare You to Love Me**

it was a night at the beach... Sachiko and Yumi were attending a party of a friend not from Yamayurikai. Although Sei and Yoshino were there

It has been years since then and all have their on lives and although they meet frequently, this party was offered to a noble family and since Yumi was already part of the Osagawara family. She is also invited.

"Yumi?" Sachiko called her girlfriend. Yumi held her hand and pulled Sachiko into a hug by her side. "yes Sachiko? is something troubling you?"

"nothing, i just wanted to talk to you. can we talk for a second?" Sachiko smiled as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"come lets have a walk by the shore. i would rather have a talk with you than anyone anyway... wheew all those hot girls in there? they are making me sweat!" teased Yumi.. Sachiko just glared at her and it sent shivers down her spine..

"babe, i was just teasing you. you know very well that im yours Sachiko-chan...you do trust me dont you?" Yumi was pleading. She knew what a monster Sachiko would be if that green monster of jealousy comes out.

being with her for almost eight years now. no one knew them better than each other... there were times that they closed from the world and created their own world.. all alone.. just the two of them. never caring who will come between them for they have already were past all that.. just as long as they do their responsibilities and be together they will be fine. that was their world. they could never ask for more.

"Yumi, you better not turn into vapor if you're with those hot girls. i trust you but you are still mine and if you're going to be tempted by those prostitutes..." her grip tightened around Yumi's arm.

"Sachiko... calm down... and... ow! may I tell you that those prostitutes that you speak of turn out to be our friends??" Yumi laughed. Sachiko's jealousy was cute.. but there are just times that it becomes frightening. "but I cant blame you... you do have a really sexy girlfriend..."

"you wish! as if would ever really fall for someone like----"

their lips touched... Yumi's lips against Sachiko's... Sachiko gave way.. she loved the feeling...Yumi's tongue reached out to Sachiko and Sachiko reached hers. and the dance of their tongues started.. only stopping for a second to breathe for air.

Yumi parted Sachiko's lips and left her breathless and still had her eyes closed..

"were almost nine years and you still have that expression after we kiss..." Yumi teased and laughed. but in reality she loved that reaction. She could gaze upon her and she can still melt her heart ever since that day in the chapel in which they met. Sachiko was playing the organ for the welcoming ceremony.

Sachiko blushed deeply and looked away.. "hmp! I cant help it..." and she smiled secretly.

Yumi hugged her and said. "hhmm.. You're smiling on your own again... do that frequently and I'll call you a pig looking in that pink face of yours..." Sachiko tried to break free. but gave up eventually. She wanted to break free but at the same time wants to stay in that warmth forever.

both sat by the sand still held in each others arms... "Yumi, are you really leaving?"

Yumi pulled her close and turned her so that they could be face to face. "do you want me to?

Sachiko looked like she was about to cry.. She never felt weak for anyone and everyone always saw her as a strong one, but with Yumi?

she lowered her gaze because she didn't want to look at her. "of course not Yumi.. I want you to stay."

"then I wont..." Sachiko then was startled... "what about your brother and your parents?"

"He's a big guy. He can go to Europe with them by themselves... and I never wanted to go anyway.. I have been there… I would rather be with you. And I know they'll manage."

"but is it a bit selfish of you Yumi?" Yumi let her go and stood up... "i know.. anyway, come on.. We have to tell Sei and Yoshino to refrain from drinking too much... such party girls...geezz."

Yumi offered her hand. Sachiko looked at her. that truly beautiful flowing hair, the gorgeous brown eyes, the silk red lips...but despite those features she can be a totally crazy and can be a bit childish, such a happy personality that made me fall in love for her... She took her hand and both gave a warm embrace and Sachiko took her arm...

I cant always think of her going away... I have to cherish this with her. Besides, its just a vacation.

"Oneesama?"

"yes? And Yumi, why are you calling me Oneesama all of a sudden?"

Yumi pulled out a tiger lily and gave it to Sachiko and kissed her again.

"i love you."

Yumi then put the Lily behind Sachiko's ear and admired the beauty of her raven haired, sapphire blue eye girlfriend

and both remembered the first time Yumi and Sachiko confirmed their feelings about each other. their anniversary.

-----

well thats it... by the way..

the title is "i dare you to love me" since that is the flowers meaning...

Edit: i made the flower as a tiger lily since i magined Yumi to be really really shy about telling her Oneesama how she really feels so offering a flower with that meaning..it became Yumis question for Sachiko. and Sachiko being a noble i would have assumed that she knows the meaning of flowers. (im really sorry for the confusion...tear)

thank you...leave me some reviews... :) and for those who have left me some reviews...THANK YOU. since you inspire me to making more.. at least my confidence is increasing.. again thank you.


End file.
